Diaga
Diaga (ディアガー) He is the main antagonist of Tanken Driland and Mikoto's rival. While his primary weapon is fire, he's also shown to be a good swordsman. Appearance Diaga has long wavy white hair and blue eyes, traits that he shares with his mother Haru. He is seem wearing the Demon Clan's black armor throughout most of the series. During his early years while training under Bonny he would wear a white robe with black lining and a red sash, with a dark green undershirt and black pants. As a child, his hair was shorter and he wore a yellow shirt with beige pants and a light blue robe and brown shoes. Personality Diaga is arrogant and cruel, finding enjoyment in toying with others weaker than him. He has little care for other people's lives and is even willing to attack his own subordinates for disobeying him. History Diaga was born in a small town named Palladi. He lived only with his mother, and was constantly shunned by the townspeople for his strange powers, which he had no control at the time. At one point during his childhood he was taken away from his mother to be offered as a sacrifice to the Palladi temple deep within the forest near the village. He was able to break free with his own powers and fled before passing out where Bonny found him soon after. Bonny raised him and trained him on physical combat. Soon news about the Demon Clan's plans to attack his hometown reached him. Reluctant to go help the people that originally tried to kill him at first, Bonny convinces him that if he showed them kindness by helping them, they would eventually come to accept him. After arriving in town he is able to help a lot of the townsfolk escape from the Demon Army, but after hearing the screams of his mother for help, he loses control of his temper and mercilessly burns alive the Demon and the entire village while ignoring the pleas from his mother to stop it. Scared after seeing the cruel scene, she calls Diaga a monster and runs away from him. After attacking Jin and Bonny in a fit of rage, he flees deep into the Palladi Temple where the Demon Clan's armor is sealed. He expresses his wishes to become a true monster and dons the armor, afterwards he claims that he wants to destroy everything and joins the Demon Clan. Relationships Mikoto Diaga first meets Mikoto at the Kanopi forest while looking for the Obelisk stone. He is confused why she would defy him and not run away after seeing his powers, he attempts to attack her to no avail as Mikoto's power of Isowel unintentionally counterattacks his own. After Mikoto passes out from overusing her powers, he says the Kanopi are the cruel ones for trying to seek her protection instead of fleeing to any other part of that vast forest, and leaves instead of finishing her off. Throughout the series Mikoto and Diaga clash in several occasions, both in battle and in ideals. Diaga accuses Mikoto of not being able to understand his way of thinking because she was born with everything handed to her on a silver plate while being loved by everybody around her, the complete opposite of him. However, once Bonny dies while trying to defeat him, he asks her if she can still say that revenge is wrong after seeing her deep hatred towards him, claiming that he and her are now the same, people overflowing with feelings of revenge. After refusing to complete her revenge by not killing him, Diaga was touched by her ability to overcome her feelings of revenge and forgived him for Bonny's death. Before the final battle, despite his injuries he says if its her then he is fine with giving her his power of fire in order to complete Mikoto's ritual of Isowel. After the ritual is completed, Mikoto thanks him, and he passes out while smiling at her. It is unknown what his fate is afterwards, but it can be assumed he bled out from his injuries and perished. Bonny Bonny found young Diaga passed out on the rain after he overused his powers trying to escape from being sacrificed. She raised him in a small cottage in the forest until he was a young man, and trained him so he could defend himself. After the incident in his village Diaga blames Bonny for giving him fake hope that the people in his village would be able to accept his kindness if he helped them, and comes to hate her. He is shocked when Bonny tries to kill herself with him by releasing all of her power, something which he survives, but ends up badly injured in the process. He is seen to be depressed after her death. Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation Isowel's power of Fire which he is had since birth. He is able to make whirlpools, small balls and giant meteor-like attacks of fire with this power. 'Swordsmanship ' He is able to make a makeshift sword out of his own powers of fire. 'Dragon of Darkness ' After being trapped in the Dragon's Cave, he is able to subdue the Dragon of Darkness and use his powers for himself. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists